The Human and the Vampire
by Fading-Rain
Summary: My own version of the "Twilight" series.


_Jacob Black stood beside her, a deep growl filling his chest. Edward stood at the other end of a meadow. She wanted so bad to run to Edward, but Jacob refused to let her. The thoughts of the ancient Quileute legends ran through her head. Vampires and werewolves._

_She remembered what Jacob had said about Edward. That he was a vampire. But she had no way to actually prove it. The weird things that happen when she's around him aren't much. Then who was a werewolf, Jacob?_

_Suddenly the Jacob that was once beside her was no more. There was now a reddish-brown werewolf standing on all fours in his place. Thought she didn't want to believe it, that was Jacob. Edward glanced at him with a disgusted look on his face._

_Out of habit she ran forward, away from Jacob and to Edward. Jacob didn't bother to stop her. Edward's eyes slowly turned from his normal butterscotch color to onyx. A sudden movement and he was in front of her, gripping her shoulders. A menacing smile was upon his lips as he showed off his glistening fangs._

_A sharp pain surged through her body as his fangs struck the side of her neck and dug deep. She felt her eyes closing and her soul slipping into darkness._

_With her last breathe she said, "No." in a low voice._

Her eyes shot open and sweat drops covered her pale face. Her heavy breathing slowed. She looked to the side of her bed at her nightstand, the clock read two o'clock. It was too early to get up. She laid back and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how she could get back to sleep. She didn't want to see those images again. The phone at her bedside rang and she answered.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"You okay?" A mans voice asked.

"Yeah," She was startled. "How did you know something was wrong?"

"Don't mind that. Just tell me you're ok."

"Yes, Edward. I'm fine. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She placed the phone back on the nightstand and rolled over, closing her eyes. She cleared the thoughts from her mind, hoping they would not return that night.

She awoke again, this time from the sound of her alarm clock. She pulled her cotton pillow over her head, blocking the noise.

"Ugh." She said irritatingly.

Deciding it was best to get up; she arose from her bed, stretched, and yawned. She walked to her dresser, grabbed a light blue sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans and walked to the bathroom down the hall. She started the shower, the steam from the hot water started filling the closed room. Getting in she hurried up and was out in less than twenty minutes. She quickly got dressed and finished getting ready.

She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her book bag from her bedroom, then flew down the stairs. Her father, Charlie, had already gone to the station. Quickly she fixed a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly. Another glance at the clock, seven o'clock. She placed her empty bowl in the sink and ran out the front door. Edward was already there in his silver Volvo waiting for her in Charlie's spot. She made her way to the passenger door. He was already there, holding the door open for her. She slid in and he shut the door behind her.

"We need to talk." She said. A serious look on her face.

"About what, Bella?" Edward asked in his velvet voice. A confused look was on his face.

"You owe me an explanation."

"Huh?" He said, trying to act like he didn't know what she meant.

"About last night. How did you know I wasn't ok?"

They were sitting in the school parking lot, in his usual spot. He was already out of the car and at her door, slowly opening it. She glared at him.

"You're still going to tell me, Edward." Bella said, stepping out of the car.

"Later."

She sighed. She was pretty sure that she would get it out of him one way or another. He grabbed her hand. His skin always felt so cold, but she loved the way it felt. They walked to in silence till they got to building three. The chilly Forks air made her shiver. He dropped her hand and walked off to his own class.

Slowly she walked into her first hour, and over to her seat in the back of the classroom. Mr. Mason went over their homework from the night before. She became lost in her daydreams. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream. Was it true or was it just a figment of her imagination?

The loud ringing of the school bell broke her thoughts. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the class. Edward was waiting for her outside of the door. He was leaning against the wall. She walked over to him. He looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." She lied. She didn't want him, or anyone else for that matter, worrying about her problems.

He could see through her lie. "Tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

"Later."

Slowly she walked towards her Government class in building six. Edward walked at her side, keeping the same pace she was.

She was silent throughout the rest of the day. The drive back to her house was also silent. He pulled into the driveway, parking in Charlie's spot since he wasn't quite home yet.

"Do you think we can go to your house today? I really need to talk to you."

"Why can't we talk here?"

"Please?"

He started the car back up.

"Wait, I need to leave a note for Charlie. I'll be right back." She said getting out of the car and running to the front door.

She slid the key into the two locks and then went into the kitchen. She pulled out a pen from one of the drawers and wrote Charlie a letter on the notepad by the phone.

_Dad,_

_I've gone out for a while. I'll be back before dinner. Don't worry. I'll be fine._

_Love,_

_Bella._

She ran back out the front door, locking it behind herself. She slid into the Volvo's passenger seat and they were off.

"There's something I need to tell you before we go to my house." Edward said. He was serious now.

He pulled over to the side of the highway. He wanted to tell her everything he could before they made it to his home.

"You're a vampire aren't you? Those silly Quileute legends are true." Bella said. And once she did she wished she hadn't.

His eyes widened in shock. He wasn't quite sure how to answer. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because there's more too it than just that."

"Then tell me. I want to know."

He started the car again and pulled back onto the highway, this time heading in a different direction than before.

"I'll tell you but we're going somewhere else than my house."

She simply nodded, figuring that was probably the best option right now. He headed down one-ten till he got to the end. He pulled over alongside a hiking trail.

"We're going hiking?" Bella asked, confused.

"Sort of." He replied, cutting the engine and getting out.

He walked over to her door and opened it, helping her out. He began towards the trees, but not to the path.

"Aren't we taking the path?"

"No. I'll show you how we vampires travel in the forest." He grinned.

Grabbing her arm he pulled her over to himself and slung her up on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Ready?"

She nodded, though she was unsure what they were about to do. Suddenly she felt as if she were flying through the clouds. The breeze rushed through her hair as he ran faster than a cheetah. She slowly laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Every time she would look around she felt like she was going to hit trees, but Edward instinctively dodged them all.

Then he stopped at the edge of a small opening in the forest. It was bright and the grass was a beautiful shade of green. The meadow was perfectly round like it was manmade. The beautiful wildflowers in shades of violet, yellow, and a soft white. She could here a stream somewhere near by.

She walked forward into the warm sunlight. She turned to face him but he wasn't there. He stayed in the shadow of a tall tree.

"Come on." She said, smiling.

"In a minute. I need to tell you something first."

"What is it?" She took a few steps towards him.

"Since I'm a vampire, I'm a little different, especially in the sunlight." He said.

She nodded. "Ok."

He walked slowly into the light and towards her. She looked at him in awe. His beautiful light skin was literally shining in the bright sunlight from above. It was as if thousands of ting diamonds were embedded in his skin itself.

"Edward." Bella whispered.

He continued walking past her, sat down and laid back about five feet from her. She moved towards him, sitting a foot away. She was afraid to do anything that was too much for him to handle.

He moved him hand on top of the one she had resting on her lap. She glanced at his godly face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, examining the expression on her face.

"No." It wasn't an expression of fear or worry; it was an expression of surprise and praise.

She loved the way he looked in the sunlight. Now she knew why he always missed the nice, sunny days at school. He didn't want to attract attention to himself. He gently pulled her closer to himself. He motioned her to lie beside him.

She laid beside him, her head on his chest. He moved a hand gracefully through her hair. They laid there in silence for what must have seemed like an eternity.

"I don't scare you?" He suddenly asked.

She was caught off guard. "No." She moved closer.

He wrapped his arms around her. "That's good." She could hear a smile in his voice.

He closed his eyes. Gently and cautiously she ran the tips of her fingers along the features of his face. His cheek, along his nose, and then across his soft lips. His lips parted and she could feel his cold breathe along her fingertips.

He looked at her and she noticed something about his eyes she had not noticed before. There was a light purple cloud under his eyes and they were darker than usual. He saw her eyes wandering.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just need to hunt." He replied.

"Hunt?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that we are vegetarian vampires. We don't feed on human blood; we choose to feed off of animals. Though we try not to make it obvious."

"Is it hard for you to be near me? Since I'm a human?"

"Yes and no. The smell of your blood is irresistible but I resist it. That's why we can't get too close. I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself."

Out of instinct she tried to move a little farther from him. He held her there, not letting her leave. Being careful she snuggled closer to him.

She took his hand in hers and kissed the top of it. He jerked away from her, leaving her on the ground, stunned. He leapt into the dark shadow of a tree.

"I guess I shouldn't do that." She said, a small inconvincible smile was on her cherry lips.

He walked back towards her slowly, trying to calm himself. He managed and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I just need to get used to being so close to you." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The sunlight that was once bright overhead was vanishing. The night was approaching. He stood up and held out his hand. He helped her up.

"We should be heading back. Charlie will probably get worried." Edward said, helping Bella onto his back.

Swiftly he ran back through the forest, taking the same path back to his silver Volvo parked on the side of one-ten. He lifted her off his back at the passenger door.

His arms slithered around her waist and pulled her close against his stone like body. She looked at him in shock. A new feeling rushed through her veins. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her for what seemed like forever, at least to her it did. Slowly he pulled away and let go, walking to the other side of the car and getting in. The engine started. She got into the Volvo, still in shock.


End file.
